


For Now

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [53]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple gold band that's taken up residence on his ring-finger is hardly ostentatious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #307 – _Marked_.

The simple gold band that's taken up residence on his ring-finger is hardly ostentatious, but still marks him: Annie has eyes like a hawk, and wouldn't allow a detail like that to just slip by. Sam hadn't meant to wear it out, and after Annie first said something, he'd slipped it into an inner pocket.

Won't always have to hide it. One of these days, Gene'll have one of his own.

Of course, living in the past now, Sam's always ahead of the times.

'Was that... what I think it was?' She smiles, wonderingly.

'As close is it can get.'


End file.
